


The Things We Left Behind

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Care of Magical Creatures, Fantastic Beasts, M/M, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Snallygaster, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: When Dean pulled into the parking lot after a long night's drive, he expected a quiet night in his car. What he got was a night of history, fantasy and magic...
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	The Things We Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts).



> If you like this fic so far and want more of Newt/Dean - please check out my friend's fic - Drifting More Way Than One by TheUltimateUndesirable - you're welcome. I also know she's got one that will be released on Christmas day too. 
> 
> I'll update this as soon as I can get Newt and dean to behave together for me again lol. wish me luck.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50545009702/in/dateposted-public/)

The black Impala roared down the road jerking to the left suddenly as Dean shook off the sleep pulling at his eyelids. It was dangerous to drive at night after being on the road for so long and normally it wouldn’t bother him, but not having Sammy in the car made it hard to stay awake. He saw a sign up ahead for some parking and knew he would have to pull over. The parking lot’s archway loomed like an ancient gateway as he rolled Baby though it, her tires grinding the gravel in its tread.

His eyes blurred and stung as he blinked, missing the sudden flash as he passed through the entrance. As he parked up, lights from the far edge of the lot caught his attention. They hadn’t been there before had they? He didn’t remember seeing a sign for a bar either, but his eyes stung, and his back ached, so he wasn’t going to complain. He slid out the car and slammed the door, locking it before he headed towards the lights.

The backwater bar looked clean enough as he stepped through, but immediately he noticed that something was off. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something strange about the joint. The men at the tables certainly didn’t dress the way he was used to. Instead of the flannel shirts and baseball caps, these men wore corduroy jackets, cotton shirts and suspenders, reminiscent of the gold rush 49ers. He shrugged as he pushed forward, feeling uncomfortable as dark beady eyes watched him as he moved towards the bar.

“Hey. Can I get a beer?” He hollered, waving his hand in a quick gesture before sliding onto one of the stools.

The barman looked at him strangely but slid a bottle down to him regardless, the frown still on his face. “Thanks,” He nodded, raising the bottle in a salute.

Pressing the glass to his lips, he knocked it back, but as soon as it touched his tongue, he knew something was up. The flavour was all wrong. He pulled the bottle back, swallowing the butterscotch liquid before looking at the bottle. “Butterbeer.” It wasn’t a brand he was familiar with, but it certainly earned its name. He frowned before shrugging and taking another swig.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise, he turned around to find a number of the patrons had stood, glaring at him.

“Evening,” he offered with another smile, not wanting to start a fight. He just needed to rest after such a long drive. “Nice bar you got here, very… homey!” he nodded encouragingly as he turned back to the bar. He cringed to himself. He had a bad feeling that the other patrons were not going to let him finish his beer in peace.

“This isn’t a bar for your sort,” said one of the men. Dean turned back around and grinned his most charming grin as he leant his elbows on the bar behind him.

“What? Charming, good-looking guys?” 

The man closest growled, his greying beard hiding his mouth.

“Get out while you can, Nomaj!” Said a weasely looking man to his right, holding a stick.

“It’s fine. He’s with me,” Came a breathy, nervous British voice to his left. Dean turned and frowned at the stranger as he took in his blue coat and golden waistcoat. “Research,” The Brit said with a twitch of a smile to the patrons.

“Better get him outa here, and soon!” Dean watched as the patrons sat back down, glaring at him.

“Yes, good idea…” The Brit said, more under his breath than anything else. “Come with me,” 

“What do you want, Gingerbread?” Dean asked, turning to the man who had started to walk off, he turned around looking surprised that Dean wasn’t following.

“I suggest we get moving before they…” he nudged his head towards the other men in the bar, “Decide to turn you into a snallygaster or something equally unpleasant.”

“A Snally-what now?” He asked, frowning as he followed the strange Brit out the door of the bar.

“A Snallygaster. Frightfully fierce creatures really. Misunderstood though,” He said lightly as he walked toward some rooms at the back.

“Right…” Dean said slowly as he looked around for other threats. “So, I’m Dean, and you are?”

“Newt Scamander. Pleasure to meet you,” He said, stopping to turn and shake his hand. His eyes seemed to look at his Adam’s apple, occasionally glancing up to his eyes before looking down again.

“And where we headed, Newt?” Dean asked as they continued to walk.

“My room. We can talk in there. It’s not safe for you out here.”

“Not for nothing, but normally when people invite me back to their room, I get laid.” Newt stopped and looked around before glancing back at him.

“There’s a bed… if you need to lie down,” Newt said simply before he carried on walking. Dean sucked on his tongue as he tried to swallow a chuckle.

“That’s not quite what I meant,” he muttered as Newt opened his door with the flick of a stick. “What’s that? A magic wand?” He scoffed as he sauntered into the room,

“Exactly,” Newt confirmed as he shut the door behind him, and then moved to the window to glance out suspiciously.

“What do you mean? Exactly? And are you expecting company?” Dean asked as he sat on the edge of one of the beds, clasping his hands between his legs.

“Company? Hopefully not,” Newt turned and looked at him, before moving closer, waving his wand around him. He chewed on his lip in confusion. This close, Dean could see the fine dusting of freckles across his cheekbones. He felt hot all of a sudden.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” He complained as he leant away from the strange man with the wand.

“Just checking for Wrackspurts,”

“What?” Dean exclaimed in annoyance. “What are Wrackspurts?”

“When do you think you are?” Newt asked, ignoring his question.

“Don’t you mean where?” He said in confusion “Somewhere near Upperstrausberg, Pennsylvania,”

“I mean when. You’re out of time,” Newt said, awkwardly sitting on the bed in front of him.

“What d’you say?” Dean asked.

“What year is it for you?” Newt said, looking over his shoulder again.

“Twenty-Twenty…” he said suspiciously “Why? What year is it for you?”

“Nineteen Twenty-Six…” He said thoughtfully before standing up to pace. 

“Hold up!” Dean said, holding his hands up to the man in front of him. His head felt like it was spinning. “Stop. Rewind!”

“Sorry?” The Brit looked at him in confusion.

“Start from the beginning. My head is spinning, and I don’t have time for games.” He growled.

“Right, yes. I can imagine…” He looked around. As if trying to find someone else to explain it for him. Dean watched Newt in confusion. His awkwardness, compelling in its innocence.

A growl erupted from the bathroom, jerking Dean’s head around.

“Don’t go in there… it’s occupied,” Newt said glancing sideways at him, before sitting down again.

“What-”

“It’s nineteen twenty-six, in Upperstrausberg, Pennsylvania. Somehow you’ve travelled back to this time, for what purpose? I don’t know. But we are going to get you back.” There was another growl from the bathroom. “Right after I release Wilbur.”

“Wilbur? Who’s Wilbur?”

“A friend. Oh and Magic and Wizards are real,” Newt said before heading towards the bathroom.

“I knew that! But I’ve not met one like you before. Very Harry Potter, ain’t it?”

“Who is Harry Potter?”

“Young Kid, lives in a cupboard, finds out he’s a wizard, ends up at Hogwarts?” He offered.

“Hogwarts? You know about Hogwarts?”

“You mean it’s real?”

“Yes, I went there myself.”

“Holy shit!” Dean said, forgetting for a moment about the growling coming from the bathroom. “Sam ain’t never going to believe this!”

“Who’s Sam?” Newt asked.

“My kid brother,”

“Funny. My brother doesn’t believe what I say either.” He huffed out a laugh before opening the door slowly.

“So what’s in there?” Dean asked, turning to the bathroom door again.

“Wilbur,”

“And who…” There was a snarl, and Newt jumped, “Or what is Wilbur?”

“Oh, just a Snallygaster.”

“You mean you have a – what did you call it – a frightfully fierce creature in there?”

“A misunderstood creature that I’m releasing back into the wild.” Newt darted a glance at Dean with a look of hope and trust. Dean didn’t know what to do with the look. “His habitat has been destroyed, you see? Muggle construction on Snallygaster land… can get a bit… messy,” He said hesitantly.

“What is a Snallygaster?” Dean asked, his curiosity winning out as he approached the door.

“A cross between a dragon and an Occamy, sort of. Wilbur is only a young one…” Newt replied, opening the door wider to let Dean see.

Dean peered through the door to find a dog-sized creature glaring up at him. It had the neck of a bird and the legs of a lizard. It bared its teeth at him in its wide beak, growling low in its throat.

“He likes you,” Newt said, closing the door again. Wilbur crashed at the door on the other side making them both jump and Newt cringe.

“Like me for what? Dinner?” Dean said as he rubbed a hand down his face. “You can’t seriously be thinking of putting that into the wild?”

“It’s where he belongs. He’s only grumpy because he’s been in there for a while, he’s usually a lot calmer, but I can’t risk it here. Someone might call MACUSA, and then he would be destroyed.

“MACUSA?” Dean asked.

“Sorry, yes magical law enforcement here in the United States.”

“You mean like Aurors?” Dean asked.

“Exactly,” Newt smiled at him. His eyes focusing on his lips before darting up at his eyes.

“Don’t they need to put him on trial?”

“Whatever for?”

“Well, they did that for a hippogriff in Harry Potter,”

“I suppose if he was a pet or owned on some land, but you Americans don’t really hold to such things,” Newt sat down again, narrowing his eyes, “I would like to know more about this Harry Potter.”

“Wouldn’t that mess with the timeline and create some sort of Paradox? ‘Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time’ after all…” Dean said smugly as he quoted from the movie.

“Probably,” He smirked at that and looked away. “I’ve never been particularly good at following the rules, so to speak,”

“Yeah? Me neither,” Dean said with a snort. “So, I’ll help you get Wilbur out into the woods if you help me get back to twenty-twenty? Deal?” He asked, offering his hand. Newt looked at it before looking back at him for a moment. His sandy hair covered one eye, making him seem roguish and handsome. Dean blinked. What was wrong with him? He cleared his throat before looking away, keeping his hand held out.

“Yes, a deal it is,” The Brit said quietly as he took his hand. Newt’s hand was warm in his own, and he squeezed gently before pulling it away. Dean nodded and stood, placing his hands on his hips.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Plan? Oh no, I don’t plan things. Plans have a tendency to go wrong, you see?” He said, “I suggest we sleep first, and then we’ll think about things tomorrow, You look like you could do with ‘getting laid’ as you put it.” He smiled gently, and Dean coughed.

“That’s not… you know what, never mind! Sleep sounds good,” Dean croaked awkwardly before throwing himself down on the bed. He watched as the other man started to remove his coat and then his waistcoat floating them over to land on a far chair. “So cool!” He muttered as the other man sat on the bed next to him. Dean watched as his laces undid themselves, and then his boots slipped off and lowered themselves to the ground before he swung his legs onto the bed.

“Good night, Dean.” He said hesitantly before twitching a smile at him.

“Yeah, Good Night.” Dean threw back with a grunt as, with another swish of the wand, the lights went out.


End file.
